Manifested ch 4 Friendship
by Statrux
Summary: Stuart has grown stronger and stronger. He has realizes that keeping a living sword under a bed is a bad idea. Being himself Stuart doesn't really plan out things and goes off on another adventure hopping that it will come to him on its own.


Chapter Four New Friends

Chapter Four: Friendship

I came out of the game and landed face first on top of my bed. It felt great to be in it again, because my bed for the past year was the couch in the front of the shop. Everything was still as I had left it when I entered. I took a deep breath and lay down. I looked at the time and saw that I was only in the game for a little more than two hours. I decided I deserved a break, and would relax for a few days before going into anything else. I spent a few days like a normal kid again, going to school and hanging out with my friends, that kind of stuff.

"Where have you been?"

Tyler asked Aaron as we met at lunch the day he came back.

"I was sick. Like really sick."

Aaron said as he sat down on the ground near us.

"What's that on your arm?"

Tyler asked seeing his left arm covers in a bandage.

"Nothing, it's just a skin disorder from the sickness. The doctor says it messed with my pigment and it's just like a big birthmark… nothing to worry about."

He said plainly.

"Ok?"

I said, not really wanting to get in a conversation about skin disorders during lunch. The day went on like normal, and soon school was out. I had to get home on my own again. I had gone home the way I usually did, but I stopped off at an AM PM for a drink. I was in the back when I heard the jingle of the door opening. I had just reached in the fridge to get a soda when someone screamed.

"Everyone get down and give us all your money."

I nearly jumped into action, like I did as Spider-man, before stopping myself.

"I said get down! Deal with that cracker Jason."

I turned around to see three guys wearing masks. I knew who these guys were. They were the same guys who had beaten me up the day I got my powers. I looked at each of them seeing they had upgraded from a baseball bat. They had two hand guns and a shot gun. I looked at the clerk who had a gun pointed at his head then at the man with the shot gun who was walking towards me. I opened up the drink and took a big gulp.

"You deft white boy? I said get your ass on the ground or I'll blow it off."

He said as he raised the gun to my face.

"Hold on, I'm not done with my drink. The least you could do is wait a few seconds before I kick your ass."

I said as I took another drink but then my spider sense went off.

"You little fucker!"

Jason said as he went to punch me in the face. I tilted my head back, making the miss and break the glass door.

"How rude, your manners haven't improved at all."

I said as he looked at me then cocked the gun, even though his hand was obviously in pain from breaking the glass. I looked at the other two guys who had turned their attention to me. He tried to shoot but I pinched the barrel shut. It backfired and broke the gun make a loud bang.

"What the fuck!?"

He said as I took the broken gun ands hit him with the butt of it. I then proceeded to flip over the unconscious body to dodge the bullets that had begun to fly at me grabbing my stolen ipod as I did it. I dodged them and knocked out the other two guys with ease. I set the money for the drink down and walked out of the gas station, leaving the owner baffled. I left before anyone could ask me any questions, only to find out halfway home that my drink had been hit and was now empty.

I walked the rest of the way home drinkless. I opened the door into my room to see a light show happening under my bed. I looked under it to see Alastor starting to set my bed on fire with its lightning. I quickly webbed the fire, putting it out and pulled it out so it stopped. It was a living sword, and it wasn't happy being kept hidden under a bed. I took out and looked at my shiny new guns and began thinking of what to do to hide them. My mom was always in and out of my room for who knows why. I had no way to really hide my weapons, especially my sword, as you can tell. I kept them under my bed, but that wasn't going to cut it.

I decided it was time to find a safe way to hide them from my family by going into another story. No brilliant ideas came to mind as I look at my collection of movies and games. I look at my new Wii and automatically put in one of my favorite games; Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. It started up and I watched the cut scene until I saw a good place to enter. I hopped right in, just trying to forget my problem for now. I spun and spun as I entered the game, landing on the ground. I was still dizzy from the entry when I was helped up by Link. Then, the most amazing thing happened. Link spoke to me in a youthful voice.

"You ok? You looked like you'd just fallen off a horse."

I just stared at him with a blank look.

'_Links not supposed to talk…'_

I thought to myself. I suddenly came to my senses and nodded.

"By the way, who are you? I never seen you here before."

Link asked.

"Umm, you can call me Stu."

I replied, getting back on my feet.

"Stu… Ok, so where you from? Are you from Hyrule Town or one of the villages?"

Link asked as I brushed the dirt off my clothes.

"Oh, I'm not from any town or village… I'm what you might call a treasure hunter. I just go from place to place looking for… Well, treasure."

I said with a smirk. I still had my sword and guns out so he was looking at me with a little concern, especially because my flashy clothes must have been bizarre to him. I simply said,

"You have to be prepared when you're out and about like I am."

He seemed to approve of my explanation.

"Well then, welcome to Ordon village."

He said with a smile and went back to grooming Epona. I looked around and saw I was standing in front of Link's tree house. He got on Epona and started for the ranch when he turned and said,

"I have to go to work, but you can wait at my house if you want. I'll show you around later."

I nodded in approval and he went off. I easily jumped the ten feet, not bothering to climb the ladder. and found myself inside of his house. As I sat and waited for him to return I realized I needed to have a piece of the Triforce power so I don't become a phantom when the twilight realm merges with the realm of light. I would also need it to defeat Ganon, and to be able to enter the twilight realm. It wasn't too hard to get it form him though; all I had to do was touch him. So when he came back I shook his hand and properly introduced myself like a normal person would.

"What you wish to take must be altered. There are only three pieces in the original Triforce so you shall have to make your own piece. Your piece must be connected to your personality. What trait shall I use?"

My suit said to me as I felt it draw in Link's power over the Triforce.

"Hmm, well lets see… I don't know friendship?"

I said, thinking of how I must bond with new people every time I enter a new story. I looked at my hand and saw a reversed Triforce appear on it. The center triangle glowed the brightest. I was the missing center of the Triforce. After I got that out of the way, I helped Link with his chores. He was a normal guy. Then the moment came in the spring. I had decided to save the children earlier than normal, so Link wouldn't have to leave his town to save them.

'_No need for two Heroes of Time.'_

I thought to myself. The Moblins came at us in the spring, but I had no trouble killing each of them; except for King Bulbin, who got away.

"Link, get every one to safety and make sure no one leaves the village until I come back."

I said to Link as I ran off across the bridge. I was stopped by the wall of Twilight, and though my spider sense went off, I stayed so I could be pulled in by a shadow beast's arm, but like Link I true into a Wolf. I had not anticipated the pain of transforming. It was like growing pains multiplied by ten. It was so intense that, like Link, I passed out. I woke up in the cell that Link would have been in.

'_Eh at least I won't be stuck for long.'_

I thought to myself. I got up to looked at myself in a puddle of water. There I saw that I was red and black like my costume instead of green and white. I knew soon Midna would come to free me so I sat patiently for her. But she didn't come. I waited for hours but still no sign of her so went to sleep. I was woken up by a squeaky voice.

"I found you!"

I looked through the bars, but saw nothing. But then came her mischievous but oh so cute giggles and I knew she was there. I look up to see her red, orange and yellow eye looking down at me. I looked right back smugly… Well, smug for a wolf. I opened my mouth and tried to talk to her but all that came out was barks, howls and snarls. It made Midna giggle again. Midna came to floor level pat my chin and said,

"Eee hee you silly little wolf. I can't understand you, but you can understand me… Can't you?"

I nodded.

"What do you say we make a deal? I set you free and all you have to do is do anything I tell you."

I wanted to say 'that's what she said' so badly, but I couldn't so I shook my head yes.

"You humans are obedient to a fault; Oops, but you AREN'T a human anymore, are you? You're a beast! Eee hee!"

She said as she patted my chin.

"Now let's get these chains off, shall we?"

She said as she cut the chain with her magic. I looked at the three links of chain she left with annoyance, knowing that they would get in the way. She appeared in front of me and said ,

"You look kinda surprised. Eee hee hee."

She jumped backwards through the bars and continued.

"I bet you're wondering where exactly are we?!"

I thought to myself,

'_No_, _not really.'_

"Well if you can get out here I might tell you."

I got out without trouble, but I was not used to walking on four legs… Not at all. I looked like I was drunk, to be quite honest. This made Midna giggle even more, but I got the hang of it really quickly. I looked for Midna and she jumped on my back and said,

"Humph, I guess you're not completely stupid after all!"

She lay down on my back and got close to my head.

"Listen, I like you, so I think I'll get you out of here."

Then she grabbed my ear to make sure I was listening.

"But in exchange for my help, you have to do EXACTLY as I say! If you need to talk just call my name, Midna. So, are we all clear? Good now, come on! Get moving!"

For some reason, it was funny that Midna was riding me like a horse. It was on the way to Zelda's room were it came to me, the idea of how to safely store my weapons and get a new friend at the same time. I was thinking of getting some one to go with me when I entered a story because I got so lonely and missed having someone I knew around. I thought of how I would find out if she would be the person I took with me and if it would be a good idea. I would tell her the truth and depending on how she reacted to it offer to bring Midna back with me or just leave. I chose her to be the first person I took because she was always one of my favorite characters.

I thought it over in my head. She will be fine. She is from another world so… I being from another world wouldn't be to strange to her. But before I could take her, I would have to get her to agree on going with me willingly. I wouldn't take her agents, her will, or try to trick her into it. So I traveled the rest of the water ways and went up the castle to Zelda's chamber. There Zelda told us what I already knew of how she lost the Kingdom and how to get back to normal. We than continued down to the spring were she wanted me to get the weapons so I had to do my best to explain that I already had weapons in my human form by writing in the dirt. We were about to leave the spring when the pillars dropped from the sky and down came a shadow beast with them.

I snarled as I looked at the big black creature that was nearly three times my size. I leaped for it and bit down with my teeth. I pulled and tore its throat out killing it. Nasty, tastes like feet. I thought to myself as I tried to get the taste of the shadow beast out of my mouth. We tried to leave again when the guardian of light told us to save the other guardians so I could restore Hyrule back to normal. We went on to the next spring and found the next Guardian and got the vessel of tears.

After hearing more information I already knew, I went on a bug hunt and collected all the tears to restore the Guardian in no time. I was then transported back to the spring. The Guardian turned back to normal and so did I though he was a little confused that I was a hero of time instead of the blue-eyed warrior. He then spoke of a great power and told us to seek out the fused shadows. I was glad to be human because the fleas had really started to bug the crap out of me. It was really awkward scratching myself with Midna riding me. I looked around for Midna but couldn't find her.

"Midna?"

I called as she appeared from hiding in my shadow and said

"You thought I left you didn't you. Nope I'm still here and you better get moving to find the fused shadow remember are deal?"

"Yes, my master."

I said with a little half smile. I started for the Forest temple where I would find the first piece of the fused shadow. I knew where we had to go so I got there in no time.

"So where are you from? You live some where around here? It looks like you know your way around."

Midna asked as we got closer.

"Not really, I just know the general direction. I don't live around here at all. I like to go from place to place and find something fun to do."

I said when we stopped at the purple fog.

"Be careful who knows what that fog will do if you fall in it."

Midna said as she came out for a better look.

"Don't worry I got it under control."

I said, finding the path wolf link would take to get across. I jumped across the logs doing unnecessary flips to show off my agility, but Midna didn't seem too impressed. We reached the entrance the girl monkey who had been following me was beaconing me to follow it. The monkey led us to the bridge that the boss monkey cuts down. I didn't go back to free the rest of the monkeys yet. I ran about three steps and jumped the gorge. Midna popped up and asked

"How did you do that?"

Looking impressed for the first time.

"We all have secrets 'eee hee' lets hear your's first and maybe I'll tell you mine, so why you obsessing over these Fused Shadow things?"

I said in a almost mocking way.

"Forget it, doesn't matter, let's just keep going and find that fused shadow."

She said trying to avoid her past. So I left her alone and entered the monkeys' lair. There he was smacking his ass at me. He threw his Gale boomerang at the Dekoo plants hanging from the ceiling, making them come down. They leaped for me. I raised my leg kicking both aside. I shook my head, feeling kind of sad at how easy this was and shot the bug off his head with out even looking up. I wasn't going to bother wasting my energy on such an easy enemy. The bug fell off dead and the monkey ran leaving his boomeranged behind. Once again Midna was interested at what I could do. She came out of my shadow and said,

"Well aren't you just full of surprises, eee hee."

With a smirk of approval. I simply looked back and said

"Don't be so easily impressed. Wait until I really get going."

She was warming up to me and the whole idea of her becoming my friend seemed very attainable. I liked the idea more and more I talked to her. She was just like I had imagined.

"Let's go save the rest of the monkeys before we move on. Then we can get your Fused Shadow, ok?"

"Wow, aren't you nice. You don't even need there help, yet you do it anyways, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Eee hee."

"Ya I know. I'm cool like that, but it's not like I could just leave them when they need my help. That's why I'm still helping you."

I said, hinting that I was glad to help her.

"What do you mean? That's why you are still helping me?"

Midna asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really think I would do whatever you say if I didn't want to? I could just leave you, but I wouldn't do that, especially since you need my help, so let's go."

I said, trying to show that I was there to help her. I sped through the rest of the place and saved the rest of the monkeys before going to the boss. I shot a web swung over and walked to the giant door with its giant lock.

"Looks like you need to find the key."

Midna said as she floated up to the lock to examine it.

"I got it right here."

I said as I cut the lock opened with Alastor, since I didn't want to go back. It split in two and fell on the ground, causing the dust to rise. I walked in and saw them, the two giant plants with enormous jaws growing out of the muck.

"Hey Midna, watch this."

I said as I pulled out the twins and started firing away at the left while the right tried to attack me. I made mulch out of the left one and started on the right, doing the same to it. The water began to rise as the center of the monster came out if it. It was so hideous compared to what it looked like in the game. It was dripping ooze and smelt terrible, and then the other two heads grew back. I stood there, not flinching as the three heads opened there mouth and roared at me. Its breath reeked and made my eyes water.

"Phew. What have you been eating? Seriously man, you need a tick tack."

I said as I attempted to wave the smell away from my face. I holstered Ebony and Ivory and unsheathed Alastor witch glistened and sparked as if waiting for the time it could be used to fight. I could finish this quick by slice right through the center head, but I wanted to give Midna a show. I leaped at it's heads, cutting the left straight down the middle. Then I jumped off of the pieces quick as lightning at the right head, with my sword out in front. I flew right through it putting a whole in it.

Its center head streaked with pain. I then I rebounded off the wall at its main head. I landed on it and flung the goo off my sword before putting it away. It was still wailing in agony when I unleashed a jolt of thunder into it lighting up the entire room. It began to sizzle and its head stopped screeching. I jumped off onto the solid ground. The whole room fell silent then a few seconds later the monster started to crumble. Midna was staring at me with an exited face.

"So are we going to take its Fused Shadow and leave or are you going to keep stare at me?"

"Um right O...k I won't even asked you how you did that."

Midna said, still staring.

"Good, now can we leave."

I said as I handed the shadow to Midna and smiled in a 'you I know I'm the best' attitude. I turned to leave and tripped over a root falling flat on my face. Midna just shook her head suppressing a giggle. I didn't say anything but I saw the piece of heart, so I picked it up as a souvenir and we left.

We went to the next pond were the Guardian waited for me. I did the same thing with this Guardian of light as I did with the other one and went on my way. I walked into Kokriko village and Midna popped out and said,

"Wow, you saved that guardian fast, so where was it he told use to go? Oh ya, that Goron mine place, so let's get going. Shall we?"

But after she said this, King Bulbin grabbed her and I was knocked over before I could react to my spider sense, dazing me for a few seconds. I got up and ran after him, going into devil trigger mode so I could catch up with them as fast as I could.

"How could I let her get caught, I'm so stupid."

I said to myself, I was in the field and I saw him with an unconscious Midna on the staff instead of the child.

"Put my friend down before I tear you apart with my bare hands."

He was not impressed by my threat, so he raised a knife to Midna cutting her. I ran over to him so fast Bulbin couldn't see it. I kicked him off of the boar and grabbed Midna.

"Midna wake up… you ok?"

I asked as I saw a gash on her arm that bled profusely.

"Ya I think so."

She said as she held her arm trying to stop the bleeding. I was pissed off that I let this happen to her, but didn't have the time to take my anger out on Bulbin so I pulled out Ebony and put one bullet into Bulbin's head. I walked away, holding Midna in my arms. I took her to the shaman who helped bandage up her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Stuart, we have to get the Fused Shadows I can't wait here."

Midna said as the shaman told her it would be best to stay until he could make an anti-infection cream for her cut. It was getting late, so I convinced Midna to stay for the night at Kokriko village, because we all needed rest anyways. We stayed at the hotel, but I stayed at Midna's bedside in a chair to make sure she was all right, and that's where I fell asleep. I awoke to see Midna's bed empty and her going up to the balcony, so I followed her quietly as possible.

It was raining but it didn't seem to bother Midna. I watched as she looked up at the sky in an expression that didn't suit her. She looked so sad as she looked up at the sky. I walked up behind her and said,

"How's your arm?"

This startled her a little, and she quickly changed her face to her evil grin and said.

"It's fine."

She said looking away from me.

"What are you doing up? It was your idea to stay here in the first place to get some sleep."

"I saw you get out of bed and I didn't want you to be alone… No one should ever have to be or even feel alone."

I said as I remembered what it was like before I met Tyler. I never had a single friend all threw elementary and Jr. High school. I would just sit alone and read comic books or draw by myself. Well, when I wasn't being picked on.

"I can see how sad you are, there is no use trying to hide it."

She looked away and said.

"What makes you think something is wrong? Honestly, I just want to hurry up and get the Fused Shadows as fast as possible."

Talking to her like this wasn't going to help her, so I made the choice to tell her the truth. As the back round music played Midna's desperate hour, I turned to look at the view and said.

"You know it's not your fault. Zant had powers that weren't of your world."

She looked at me, shocked, and I said.

"Why do you hate the light... princess of twilight?"

She looked at me in one of the saddest faces I have ever seen as she sat down and took the fused shadow off her head.

"How long have you know?"

She said before falling silent.

"The whole time, and that's not the only thing I know. I know the origins of your people and what happened to you. But I also know how to break the curse on you. I know that you don't care for the world of light, well not yet anyway."

"But it was my fault. I lost my kingdom to that crazed man and I fled my people…"

She said, as if cursing herself.

"No, its ok. You did what any one else would do."

Still shocked she asked.

"How do you know all this?"

And I said,

"If I tell you'll have to do one thing for me, ok?"

"And what might that be?"


End file.
